Tokyo mission
by Sharingan Warrior Kagome-hime
Summary: New Mission... Akatsuki and Orochimaru wants a civilian girl in Tokyo...How old is she? Join the Rookie nins and Team Gai along with their sensei's as they travel to the civilian Village called Tokyo to solve their hardest mission hit. KAGOME AND SASUKE
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**_ I can only wish to own Sesshoumaru, Kagome, Shippo and Kirara but they all belong to Rumiko Takahashi-san, and I can also only wish to own Sasuke, Itachi, Naruto and Hinata but they all belong to Masashi Kishimoto-san and since I am not them I cannot possibly own Inuyasha or Naruto._

**Summary:**_ Team 7, Team 8, Team 10 and Team Gai were given an A ranked mission that was bordering on an S-ranked. Their Mission was to go undercover as students at Tama Academy and see why several members of the Akatsuki and Orochimaru were hanging around there frequently. What they found shocked them to no end. Why were Orochimaru and the Akatsuki after a girl? A girl no older than 14 and a civilian at that…wait... what was that…??_

_**AN: **__The characters are going to be OOC especially Naraku and Hakudoushi._

_My OC's are Hawaiian just like Kagi-chan and I and they also belong to her._

_This story is dedicated to her by the way since this is her story, plot and idea. _

_So Kagi-chan (Demonic kunoichiKagi) Hope you enjoy._

* * *

**Characters:**

_Kagome – 14_

_Sesshoumaru- 17_

_Inuyasha- 16_

_Sango- 16_

_Miroku- 16_

_Rin- 16_

_Shippo- 15_

_Naraku-17_

_Hakudoushi- 15_

_Kohaku-15_

'_Rookie nins' – 15_

_Team Gai – 16_

_Itachi- 21_

_Kisame- 31_

_Kakashi-29_

_Asuma- 31_

_Kurenai- 30_

_Gai- 29_

* * *

_**OC's:**_

_**Zulu Kalai**__- 15, Hawaiian, He has shoulder blade length dark brown hair and light hazel brown eyes, he is goofy half of the time and likes to have fun. He moved to Tokyo when he was five because his mom fell in love with the place. He is best friends with Kagome._

_**Kai Kalai**__- 14, Hawaiian, Zulu's younger brother. He has short spiky dark brown hair and hazel colored eyes. He has a tendency to jump to conclusions and is up tight half of the time. He is the best friend of Hakudoushi._

_**Ke'au Kito**__- 7, half Hawaiian and half Japanese, short black hair and coffee brown eyes, he is a sweet boy and always tries his best to please his parents. He idolizes his older brothers and loves to follow Zulu around._

_**Lili Kito**__- 32, Hawaiian, the mother to Zulu, Kalani and Ke'au; She went to Tokyo for a vacation but fell in love with the beauty and decided to live here. Waist length wavy dark brown hair and dark brown eyes, she later married a kind man._

_**Hatsuharu Kito**__- 35, married to LIli. They met at the local carnival when he ran into Lili and as an apology he took her and her kids to a nearby food stand and bought them lunch. They got to talking and at the end, Haru had asked her out on a date and that date led to another and so on than a year later Haru asked Lili to marry him the rest is history. Hatsuharu has mid-back length black hair and light blue eyes. They have been married happily for eight years now._

_**Kuronue Kito**__- 17, Hatsuharu's nephew, he has waist length dark blue hair and darker blue eyes. He is best friends with Naraku._

* * *

**Chapter 1: **_Mission_

* * *

"Alright everyone I have a new mission for you guys?"

"What is it Tsunade-baba?" Called an ecstatic blond boy

"STOP CALLING ME THAT, BRAT" Yelled Tsunade her eye twitching while Naruto rolled his eyes

"This mission is an A rank but it could get to be an S ranked because of the people evolved."

"Who is that, Tsunade-sama?" Asked Hinata

"The Akatsuki and Orochimaru, lately scouts have caught the Akatsuki organization and several of Orochimaru's henchmen and at times him himself going into the non ninja city called 'Tokyo'. The non ninja village and the Shinobi lands are separated by a barrier that was formed almost 1000 years ago. So people there don't even know that ninja exist. "

"So they are civilians?" Asked Tenten

"I myself have never been there and from I heard they are civilians" Called Tsunade

"So why would a powerful organization and one of the legendary sannin want there?" Called Neji

"From what some of the scouts have gathered both sides are frequently seen spying on a young female a little younger then yourselves."

"What for?" Asked Kurenai

"They aren't sure that is why I have taken the liberty of enrolling you into her school. A Tama Academy…"

"What, baa-chan, are you saying we have to go to school?" Yelled Naruto

"Yep, from what I've gathered kids there have a higher education system. They start school when they are 4 or 5 and they don't finish until they are 17-18." Called Tsunade

"Why would you need to stay in school for that long anyways?" asked Sakura as she stared at 'her' Sasuke-kun who was currently looking bored with the conversation.

"So what is the mission?" Asked Kiba

"You twelve will go to her school and befriend her. Once that is done you are to get to know her likes. Dislikes, anything that give us a clue as to why Orochimaru and the Akatsuki would be after her and remember that the two groups comes by frequently to see her so try not to let them see you guys. As for where you guys will be staying, I have arranged for you to stay at a shrine house. I spoke to the owner already and she said that she has enough room to accommodate you guys."

"That must be one big shrine house" Called Ino

"No kidding" Mumbled Asuma from around his cigarette

"Here this is the information packet on the mission. Read and memorize everything there. Okay you know your mission, now get lost. You will leave tomorrow."

The sixteen shinobi's that were in the office nodded and vanished in a puff of smoke.

* * *

A figure was seen walking down the near deserted streets of their neighborhood. The person had thick, wavy black hair that brushed the back of their thighs with every step they took.

They were dressed in a dark blue baggy pants and a white button down shirt with the cuffs pulled up to their elbows while over their shoulder was a blue coat that had the initial TA on the upper left side. On their back was a black bag and on this person's feet were black combat boots with dark blue buckles.

"Kagome" Yelled a voice

The figure now identified as Kagome turned towards the person who called her and smiled when she saw who it was.

A male with unruly black hair and red eyes was running over towards her and accompanying him was his younger cousin a boy with mid back length lilac hair and red eyes and another male with knee length silver hair and molten gold eyes. Two of the boys wore the same outfit as Kagome the only difference was that they all had their jacket on while the other wore a business suit instead of the school uniform.

"Hey Naraku, Haku, Sesshoumaru" Greeted Kagome as she hugged each of the male's in turn.

"What's up? You were going to work Sesshou?"

"Yes. I saw you heading off and decided to wish you well." He called emotionlessly

"Okay. Well good luck at the office today"

"Thank-you"

"So where is Inu?"

"The mutt, I think he went off with the Houshi, Taijiya and those Kuchiku girl's"

"Oh" Kagome nodded her head "Okay we should be off than"

"Yes, I will see you later tonight" Called Sesshoumaru as he leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on her brow before straightening up and walking towards his parked limo.

Kagome, Naraku and Hakudoushi walked off after Sesshoumaru left.

"Did you guys do that essay for Ms. Shibuya?" Asked Naraku

"Yeah, sort of" called Kagome "How about you Hakudoushi?"

"I started it. I didn't finish it" Stated Hakudoushi with a yawn

"Well I didn't even start it" Whined Naraku as he looked ahead of them

"What the hell Naraku" Called Kagome as she slapped the back of his head, "We had almost a month to do it. It's due at the end of the week. You better start doing it Naraku. That essay is worth half of our grade and if you don't do it you won't graduate!"

"I know Kagome, jeez, I will start it" Called Naraku

"You're lucky you are smart and can pull something like that off Naraku" called Hakudoushi

"Yeah I know. You better start it Naraku I would hate it if you couldn't graduate because you didn't do Ms. Shibuya's boring essay."

"Okay mother" Called Naraku playfully

Kagome slapped the back of Naraku's head again.

"Ow" Naraku called clutching the back of his head while Kagome and Hakudoushi rolled their eyes at their friend. He had a tendency to be over dramatic at times.

"Who is that?" Asked Hakudoushi as he motioned towards the twelve teens and the four adults standing by a bus stop

"I have never seen them before."

Naraku, Kagome and Hakudoushi walked over towards the strangers casually since the school was just down the block. Not seeing anything remotely interesting about the strangers the trio was about to walk past them when one of the boys jumped up and ran over towards them.

"Hey"

Kagome, Naraku and Hakudoushi turned towards the blond hair, blue eyed young man. Now that they got a better look at the teens they could see that they were all dressed in the Tama Academy uniform.

The males wore the pants, the button down shirt and the jacket while the females wore the mid thigh length blue skirt and a white blouse, a blue scarf and a blue coat.

"Yeah, what do you want?" Asked Naraku

"You guys are dressed like us. So you must know where the school is right?"

"Duh" Called Hakudoushi as he yawned

"Well could you show us?" Asked a female with pink hair and she walked over to them while trying to be seductive which repulsed Naraku and Hakudoushi to no ends.

"You guys stupid or what?" Asked Kagome as she blinked at them

The strangers all took offense to that and was about to demand an explanation when she continued

"The school is right down their" Kagome jammed her pointer straight ahead of her where they was a big building that was surrounded by an iron gate.

Everyone turned to stare in the direction that the girl had pointed in and gaped.

"Why didn't any of you guys see that" Called the blond as he turned to face his friends.

"Tsk. Why didn't you see it, dobe?" Called a dark haired boy

"Don't call me dobe, teme" yelled the blond

"As fascinating as this all is. If we don't get to school we all are going to be late." Called Naraku as he roughly elbowed Hakudoushi in the gut who had been yawning broadly out of boredom

"WHAT?!" Hissed Hakudoushi as he glared at Naraku

Kakashi looked at the female before he gently gained the attention of his fellow sensei's.

"That's the girl" he called

"Would you mind terribly if they were to tag along with you till you reach the school?" Asked Kurenai

"Whatever let's go" Called Hakudoushi as he grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her away from the boys in the group.

The trio walked ahead while the shinobi's looked at their teachers.

"That's the girl, so keep a watch on her and who she hangs out with?" Called Asuma

"We should go" Called Shikamaru as he and the rest of the Shinobi ran to catch up with the trio.

"So Kagome was it…?" Asked a blond headed girl

"Eh, why don't you people introduce yourselves" Called Naraku

"Well I'm Uzumaki Naruto and this is my girlfriend Hinata Hyuga" Called the blond boy as he hugged a girl with dark plum colored hair and pearl pupil-less eyes as she blushed a dark red.

"Uchiha Sasuke" Called a dark haired boy with coal black eyes.

"I'm Neji Hyuga. Hinata's my younger cousin" Called a boy with waist length medium brown hair and pearl pupil-less

"Names Rock Lee" Called an enthusiastic bowl headed boy with thick bushy eyebrows.

Kagome lips twitched while Naraku and Hakudoushi burst out in laughter at the boy's appearance.

"Continue" Called Kagome as she tried to keep the grin from her face

"I'm Kiba Inuzuka" Called a boy with wild brown hair and brown eyes

"Shino Aburame" Replied a boy with spiky brown hair with an unknown eye color because he was wearing sun glasses.

"I'm Ino Yamanaka and this is my boyfriend Chouji Akamichi and this is Shikamaru Nara he is very smart aside from the fact that he is very lazy" Ino slapped her friends head who was currently slouched over and yawning.

Kagome smiled "I can relate to that" Called Kagome as she motioned her head over towards the yawning lilac haired boy and the boy casually leaning against the gates.

Ino returned the smile instantly liking the younger girl

"I'm Tenten" Called the female whose hair was pulled into two buns at the top of her head.

"Sakura Haruno" Called the pink haired girl with florescent green eyes.

"Who has pink hair and green eyes" Whispered Naraku to Hakudoushi in what he thought was a quiet voice but everyone heard him.

"Maybe it's dyed" Called Hakudoushi

"FYI, it's natural" sneered Sakura

Naraku sneered right back, "well excuse me, bitch"

"Now, now Naraku calm down." Called Kagome as she faced the group "well my name is Kagome, this is Hakudoushi and his cousin Naraku"

Naruto was about to say something when a deep, playful males voice called out. "Kagome sweetie"

Everyone turned to see a handsome boy with his brown haired pulled into a loose ponytail. He was dressed in the uniform but his jacket was left opened.

"Aloha" He called cheerfully confusing the twelve new students

"Hey you" Called Kagome as she hugged her Hawaiian born friend while he greeted her with a kiss on the cheek while shaking both Naraku and Hakudoushi's hand.

"Zulu my man, how are you doing?" Called Naraku

"I am fine though Kai is being super annoying this morning"

"It's not my fault that you were being difficult Zulu" Replied an annoyed sounding voice

"Hi Kai" Called Hakudoushi and Kagome "Hey Kuronue"

"Hello" Kai kissed Kagome's cheek in greetings before shaking both Naraku and Hakudoushi' hand.

"Yo Kuro" Called Naraku

Koroune smirked at his best friend after greeting Kagome by ruffling her hair.

"Hey Kuronue" whined Kagome as she pushed him away while running her fingers threw her hair.

Kuroune chuckled before standing beside Naraku.

"Zulu, Kai, Kuro these are some new students." Called Hakudoushi as he introduce the strangers to the three

"So where are you guys from?" Asked Shikamaru boredly

"Were from an Island in the Pacific called Hawaii. That is where we were born and raised till our mother came here for a vacation. Well it's safe to say that she fell in love with the city and she moved us all here. We visit home every summer and our friends usually come with us."

"Yay, Hawaii is a very beautiful place. I love it there." Called Kagome

"It is very lovely" agreed Naraku while Hakudoushi nodded his head.

Kagome grinned when she saw the two figure standing by the gates. One of them had his behind his back leaning against the fence while the other was bouncing around.

"Shippo, Kohaku" she called running towards them but stopped in mid-run to turn and look at the strangers "Welcome to Tama High!" Called Kagome before she ran towards the two and wrapped an arm around each male's neck as they smiled and led her into the building.

* * *

So how was it? Good? Bad?

Please Review! NO FLAMES!


	2. Chapter 2

****

**Disclaimer:**_ I can only wish to own Sesshoumaru, Kagome, Shippo and Kirara but they all belong to Rumiko Takahashi-san, and I can also only wish to own Sasuke, Itachi, Naruto and Hinata but they all belong to Masashi Kishimoto-san and since I am not them I cannot possibly own Inuyasha or Naruto._

**Summary:**_ Team 7, Team 8, Team 10 and Team Gai were given an A ranked mission that was bordering on an S-ranked. Their Mission was to go undercover as students at Tama Academy and see why several members of the Akatsuki and Orochimaru were hanging around there frequently. What they found shocked them to no end. Why were Orochimaru and the Akatsuki after a girl? A girl no older than 14 and a civilian at that…wait... what was that…??_

_**AN: **__The characters are going to be OOC especially Naraku and Hakudoushi._

_My OC's are Hawaiian just like Kagi-chan and I and they also belong to her._

_This story is dedicated to her by the way since this is her story, plot and idea. _

_So Kagi-chan (Demonic kunoichiKagi) Hope you enjoy._

* * *

**Characters:**

_Kagome – 14_

_Sesshoumaru- 17_

_Inuyasha- 16_

_Sango- 16_

_Miroku- 16_

_Rin- 16_

_Shippo- 15_

_Naraku-17_

_Hakudoushi- 15_

_Kohaku-15_

'_Rookie nins' – 15_

_Team Gai – 16_

_Itachi- 21_

_Kisame- 31_

_Kakashi-29_

_Asuma- 31_

_Kurenai- 30_

_Gai- 29_

* * *

_**OC's:**_

_**Zulu Kalai**__- 15, Hawaiian, He has shoulder blade length dark brown hair and light hazel brown eyes, he is goofy half of the time and likes to have fun. He moved to Tokyo when he was five because his mom fell in love with the place. He is best friends with Kagome._

_**Kai Kalai**__- 14, Hawaiian, Zulu's younger brother. He has short spiky dark brown hair and hazel colored eyes. He has a tendency to jump to conclusions and is up tight half of the time. He is the best friend of Hakudoushi._

_**Ke'au Kito**__- 7, half Hawaiian and half Japanese, short black hair and coffee brown eyes, he is a sweet boy and always tries his best to please his parents. He idolizes his older brothers and loves to follow Zulu around._

_**Lili Kito**__- 32, Hawaiian, the mother to Zulu, Kalani and Ke'au; She went to Tokyo for a vacation but fell in love with the beauty and decided to live here. Waist length wavy dark brown hair and dark brown eyes, she later married a kind man._

_**Hatsuharu Kito**__- 35, married to LIli. They met at the local carnival when he ran into Lili and as an apology he took her and her kids to a nearby food stand and bought them lunch. They got to talking and at the end, Haru had asked her out on a date and that date led to another and so on than a year later Haru asked Lili to marry him the rest is history. Hatsuharu has mid-back length black hair and light blue eyes. They have been married happily for eight years now._

_**Kuronue Kito**__- 17, Hatsuharu's nephew, he has waist length dark blue hair and darker blue eyes. He is best friends with Naraku._

* * *

**Chapter 2:**_ School days_

* * *

Kagome sat in her seat boredly looking out the window as the teacher droned on and on about useless things.

None of her friends had this class with her so she had no one to talk to and there was no way that she was going to talk to the whores or the bastards that were in this class.

Sighing Kagome turned to the door when a knock was heard.

The teacher paused in her speech to open the door and than smiled when she saw who it was and ushered them inside.

Turning back towards the class she adressed them.

"Class we have several new students that would be joining our class so please welcome them. Could you the four introduce yourselves and tell us one thing that you like or don't like."

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I like Ramen." He called enthusiastically which had every one laughing or smiling at the blonds hyperness.

"Hinata Hyuga. I like reading." She called shyly which earned several comments such as 'how cute!' and 'Aww's'

Naruto grinned at his girlfriend she really was adorable he thought before bringing the small girl into his arms.

"Shino Aburame. I like bugs." He called boredly.

Kagome inclined her head and smirked when she heard the many disgusted shrieks from the females.

"And I am Sasuke Uchiha. I hate everything." He stated coldly causing many to shiver, the voice sounding remarkably like Naraku and Hakudoushi when they were annoyed or irritated.

The smirk that was on Kagome's face widened at what the Uchiha said.

"Okay. Why don't you four take the seat beside Higurashi. Higurashi please raise your hand."

Kagome did what she was asked and watched calmly as the four took their seats.

"Hey" called Naruto with a grin

Kagome nodded at him and the others as they took their seats.

Naruto and Hinata took the empty seats in front of Kagome while Shino and Sasuke took the seats on either side of her.

The rest of class passed slowly and when the bell rang Kagome stood up and made to move towards the door but stopped when she heard her teacher's voice.

"Oh Miss Higurashi would you mind showing the new students around?"

Kagome shook her head.

"Good. You four just follow Miss Higurashi and she'll help you find your class."

The new students nodded well Naruto and Hinata did, Sasuke grunted and Shino remained silent.

* * *

Kagome sighed as she leaned against the side of the building, arms crossed over her chest. The four that had been shadowing her was sitting on the steps waiting for there friends to come out.

"What's up?" Asked Naruto hearing what sounded like the tenth sigh in three minutes.

"Nothing, just wondering what is keeping the others."

Just than the doors opened and the rest of the new students exited the building and with them were the rest of Kagome's friends.

"What took you so long?" Asked Naruto

"Neji had some trouble!" smirked Kiba

Neji snorted, "There was this couple that was making out on my locker and wouldn't listen when I asked them to remove themselves. I had to forcefully remove them and even than it didn't do much they just resumed what they were doing. They weren;t even embarassed about being caught in such an act like that."

"Making out? They were practically going at it!" called Kiba with a roll of his eyes. He was the only one with Neji when he went to hislockers since his one a couple of rows down while the others was on a completely different floor.

"Who are they talking about?" Asked Kagome

"Don't know. We didn't see anything. We arrived just as soon as Neji slammed his locker closed and Jiba looked like he was going to be sick. We didn't see anyone else on the floor when we came so they must have already left." called Naraku

"Oh" responded Kagome

The doors opening caused everyone to turn and look in the direction.

Neji scowled reconizing one of the male and the female as the couple making out on his locker.

Kagome smiled when she saw her boyfriend and her best friends.

"Inuyasha!" called Kagome as she ran over to her boyfriend and wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his cheek in greeting.

Inuyasha smiled at his girlfriend before wrapping his arms around her shoulders while glancing at the girl beside him who glared and crossed her arms.

"So who is that to Kagome?" Asked Naruto standing up and slinging an arm over Hinata's shoulder.

"That's her boyfriend!" called Hakudoushi with a yawn as he and Naraku headed for the rest of the group. Leaving the shinobi's by themselves

Neji's eyes widened as he looked at Kiba who was also wide eyed.

"No way!" called Kiba

"What's going on?" Called Ino as he looked at the males weirdly.

"Kagome's boyfriend and the female beside him were the make out couple that was practically having sex in the hall." called Kiba

Neji nodded his head.

The group looked shocked.

"What?" called Tenten "We should tell her than!"

"Well it doesn't seem like it's happening now" called Shikamaru as he pointed at the group that was about to leave.

"Hurry" called Ino as she ran after them.

"Troublesome" muttered Shikamaru as he walked after his girlfriend.

"Wait!" called Ino as she ran in front of the group and glared at Inuyasha. She hated guys like him who cheated on their girlfriends and act like it was nothing, especially if the girl was as sweet and kind as Kagome had been.

"What is it? Who the hell are you guys anyway?" called Inuyasha rudely as he glared at them.

"They're the new students Inuyasha!" called Zulu as he shook his head.

"So what do you want?" called the female beside Inuyasha as she glared at Kagome who was holding Inuyasha's hand.

"You have some nerve" called Naruto

"Are you alright, Naruto?" Asked Kagome lightly not understanding what they were getting so worked up over. She spent all day with Naruto and not once did he ever show such hostility like right now.

"I'm fine but this jerk should watch himself." He responded.

"What?!" called Kagome with a raised eyebrow.

"He was the one practically having sex on my locker" called Neji "With her!" he called pointing to the dark brown haired girl.

Kagome gasped and took a step back releasing her hold on his arm.

Inuyasha panicked. "That's a lie!" he called "Don't believe them!"

Naraku, Hakudoushi, Zulu, Kai, and Kuronue glared at him.

"Oh and what reason would they have for lying. None. They gained nothing by lying. Besides you cheated on her before with Kikihoe so what would stop you from doing it again?" growled Naraku

Kagome looked at him with teary eyes, "Why do you keep doing this to me, Inuyasha. I trusted you." Kagome looked at the other three.

Sango. Rin. Kikyo. They had been her friends since they were kids, the only ones missing were Shippo, Kohaku, and Miroku.

"Ka..." started Inuyasha

"NO!" called Kagome trying to blink the tears away. "Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me." whispered Kagome

Inuyasha reached a hand out to grab her, but she stepped back, "Stay away from me. All four of you." she called looking at the three girls as well as Inuyasha. She knew without a doubt that Sango and Rin knew about Inuyasha and Kikyo since they were sisters.

Hearing a car pull up beside them, everyone including the shinobi's looked at the limo.

The driver's door opened to reveal a handsome blue haire middle aged man with light blue eyes. He walked around the car to open the door.

From the limo emerged Sesshoumaru.

Kagome seeing him raced towards him and threw her arms around his waist and buried her face into his stomach and sobbed.

Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around Kagome's shoulder and looked up with a glare. "What happened?" he called coldly.

"Inuyasha!" spat Naraku as he and the other's rudely brushed past them, Kuronue shoving him into Kikyo who squeeked in surprise.

"What did he do?" Sesshoumaru demanded as he moved his frozen, hate filled gaze towards his half-brother.

"He cheated on her...again." called Zulu

Sesshoumaru growled, "Father will hear of this!" he called in a venomous tone as he picked up Kagome's body and cradled her as he stepped into the limo the other's following.

* * *

_Sorry next chapter will be better. Akatsuki shows up to talk with Kagome. Should be interesting. _

_Sorry for the long wait and the short chapter. I've been under the weather lately and no inspiration since Kagi-chan's been down as well. _

_Storms, pain in the butts._

_Well review, _

_Kagome-hime_


End file.
